


Desk Duty

by nichristi



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20 Fantasy High
Genre: Fluff, d20 gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichristi/pseuds/nichristi
Summary: Pok Gukgak is riding a desk in heaven for a bit. Luckily, he has some truly enormous files to help pass the time.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlynn/gifts).



> For @squidne on tumblr.

Pok Gukgak was working late. Well, he was always working these days and it wasn't like he could get tired on this plane but he was the only one in the office tonight. It was a warm night toward the end of summer and the Planar bleed between his gravestone and his office ruffled his hair with a gentle breeze. Pok stretched and reached for the mug on his desk. He was halfway through a briefing file on Riz's current case and he couldn't be prouder of his son and his friends. They did good work and they had each other's backs but was going through a section that seemed to be entirely composed of teenage drama and he couldn't help but cringe a little.

Pok wished he was there in person, not just reading about it in a metaphysical file or waiting for someone to visit the cemetery and tell him about it. He wished he could be there to hug his boy and support his awkward moments and have fights about stupid stuff and make coffee for his wife while she studied and-

He sucked a deep breath through his nose and stood to get a fresh refill from the coffee maker in the small clearing by the lake. He loved his job. He loved that he got to do this for all eternity. He loved that his son worked for the agency and he got these ridiculous reports now rather than the occasional visits to the gravestone. Those visits were getting fewer and farther between now that Riz was gone more and Sklonda was in law school. But he had these reports and luckily they were massive. Pok slid back in his desk chair and stretched his back before hunching back over the file.

The sun was rising when he finally closed it and reached for the last file on his desk. He’d just flipped it open and was skimming the contents page when he heard the telltale sounds of footsteps approaching his gravestone. Pok looked up and smiled wide as his son plopped down on the little bench Sklonda had installed so no one would lean against the stone and knock it over. Riz looked tired but happy and Pok could vaguely hear the shouts of Fabian, Ragh and Gorgug and what sounded like rocks being hurled into the river. Pok flipped the file shut and all but sprinted to the little chair he had set up by the stone.

“Hey kid,” Pok said, knowing full well that Riz couldn’t hear him right now.

“Hey Dad,” Riz said. “You’ll never guess what happened tonight….”

Pok’s grin grew wide and he sat back and listened to his son recount the Boys’ Night he’d just had. This wouldn’t last nearly long enough for his liking but for now, these little sit downs with his boy were enough.


End file.
